


Kelly and Karla - Helping Dad

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karla and Kelly are waiting for their dad to come home from work. Mom's not home.
Kudos: 10





	Kelly and Karla - Helping Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by someone who wishes to remain anonymous.

** **Kelly, Karla** **

** **Mom and I will be away for the morning. Mom wont be back for some time again, so it'll just be us three. If you come home from school and I'm not there, I've got a frozen pizza in the freezer ready to be baked. You two are old enough to handle your own, for a few extra hours at least. I'll see you two when I'm home. Don't burn it down.** **

** **~Dad** **

That's what I wrote on the note before leaving for work. I left it on the front door, that way they couldn't miss it. I got their favorite toppings on it too. I wont be back until a few hours after they're home. I'm sure they'll be fine. 

That is until I get a phonecall. My first thoughts are the two either didn't bring a key, can't find the secret spare, or, my worst fear, they actually burned down the house. I turned the phone to me, with my camera on. I've lost my voice thanks to the bitter cold, so I can only respond in so many ways with my head. I wasn't ready to react to what they had prepared for me.

"Hey, daddy!" Karla said. Her side swept hair was touching Kelly's cheek, her long blond hair flowing behind her head.

"We made the pizza like you said!" I could tell. I smiled. "So... are you hard yet?" The camera panned back as their obviously naked bodies were much more visible. They both had slices of pizza covering their tiny breasts. I nod.

"We saved some for you! We can't wait for you to get home!" Karla kissed Kelly on the cheek, with Kelly retaliating, giving a kiss on her lips. Soon, they begin exchanging saliva with their tongues attacking, lips smacking, as the moan lightly. "Daddy's gonna want inside me first..."

"No way... he's gonna wanna come on you, not in!" The two fought a bit, of course with their bodies. It was a bit hard to focus as I was driving, what with getting aroused just from the sound. Even if I looked away, it was distracting. But my two angels were definitely going to be soaring tonight. I was only a few seconds away before the two got up and ended the call. Seems like they heard me. Walking inside, the two darlings of mine are on the floor, slightly laying as their bodies are covered in pizza and extra toppings I bought for them. Other than that, they're completely nude. I'd say it was a waste, but, this is a good use either way. My pants were ripping from the waistband. The monster inside could barely be contained. Karla got up with one slice of pizza and her hand ready for some stroking.

"Daddy, are you hungry?" She said, unzipping carefully as she slowly puts pizza to my lips. I indulge in the feeling of my cock slipping out before I open my mouth for a good bite. The cheese is great, but, I feel there could be a bit more work done on the sausage. That's when Kelly reared her head and started to suckle lightly on my head.

"I know I am!" She bobbed her head back and forth as her entire throat was assaulted from trying to fit the whole thing in there. Her gagging sounds were cute. It kept me solid. I wanted to buck my hips and have some sort of control, but I didn't want to break her poor cute face.

"Daddy, her throat is great and all... but what about mine?" Karla then inches forward with a kiss. Her spit, and Kelly's, mixed all together, are poured into my mouth as she begins to give me an intense, head ache inducing kiss. She sucked on my tongue a bit as she held my head, and teased my chest a bit. "Kelly's gonna keep you hard like the obedient slut she is. But I'm gonna keep Daddy inside my tight pussy like a good girl should." Her language so powerful. No girl like her should ever talk like that, neither to someone she knows or me. They're making dirty talk that even their momma can't even say without making herself blush. That's what made me want inside her tight hole. It was already enough that the two could finally kneel down and suck me off, but she hasn't even said a swear word yet. That didn't matter as Kelly began to cough up a bit, stopping her sucking.

"D-daddy... I can't do it..." I brush her hair back and smile, letting her know she did a good job as I begin to slowly jerk.

"Daddy... me next. I want in here." Karla points to her clean and patchless pussy. "Shaved. Just for you." I laugh a bit at the idea she'd do that for me. The last time I touched her wet slit, there wasn't any hair there. Even if she had no hair growing down there, I know where she's getting her dialogue from now. She begins to grind on the top of my erect rod. Her pussy juices are extremely abundant as it feels like a small waterfall is coming from it. I make slight moans. It hurts to do it but, like I give a fuck. I want them to know they're doing a good job, and they are doing the best job they've done in a long time. "Mommy doesn't do this with you anymore, so we're replacements. That's all we are, Daddy." Suddenly my cock begins to slip inside her tight cunt. Her moans becomes an ecstatic whine! Kelly begins to finger her pussy in excitement and jealousy. "Daddy, harder, more!" I begin to thrust up into her pussy as I hold my baby girl still and close. She's gripped onto me tight. If she had longer nails she'd probably puncture me. Her moans and whines were stretched as I thrusted into her baby hole like a piston.

"Daddy, sis... I'm coming..." Kelly threw her body back as she began to dig her fingers between her legs. She squirmed and shivered as juices came flying out from there, trying to cover herself. She made a loud whine as she began to stick her tongue out from pure enjoyment.

"I'm gonna too... D...Daddy!" I held her tight. Kelly looked our way as she wanted more. She kneeled before me as she began to lick my legs and between them, getting a rather salty tasting sensation flooding her oral cave as she began to lap up the sweat dripping from my shaft and sack. Karla's whining becomes a bit erratic as she begins to spasm, shifting around with each powerful thrust I'm giving her.

"Karla's a real slut, huh, Daddy?" Kelly says, giggling. The giggling turns into moaning as she begins to touch herself again, this time, grinding against my thigh, humping it like a puppy in heat. "I wonder if he's cumming soon because of me and all my touching! Daddy, are you close yet or are you so far because Karla's dumb and is ruining the orgasm with her crying like a banshee?"

"Sh-sh-shut up! It feels so good!" I could definitely feel her pussy was aching. It was so wet, that it felt like her pussy was lubricated one hundred percent. I could get in and out of there with ease, but I was definitely poking at her womb. I was so deep in there, it was impossible to pull out. Fuck. That was what was on my mind the entire time. I didn't want to pull out. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to come inside my little girl. I wanted my other to watch it happen. I wanted her to watch her little sister become a mommy right in front of her eyes. But I couldn't. I had to do something to stop myself from impregnating my child. I made noise from my mouth… it wasn't much at all. My throat was still hurting. "Daddy. What's wrong?" I slowed down. My panting comes to a still as my thrusts begin to slow down. They go from quick and forceful to slow and thorough.

"Daddy needs to come!" Kelly said excitedly. "You couldn't even do that."

"Hush. I think Daddy's hurt." Karla looks at him with the one eye that isn't covered by her swept away hair. She's drenched in sweat, so strands of her hair are split. "Daddy… do you want me to get off?" I nod. "Okay." I help lift her off of my cock, as clear fluid slowly drips from her pussy.

"Wow, that was yours! You sure let out a lot, big sis!" Kelly giggled. "But Daddy, your big thing is still huge…" Kelly and Karla got close as they began to make out again. Their sweaty, pussy juice and sweat soaked bodies made me get aroused again. Their kissing was loud, very passionate, and so intense that my body got hot. I started to stroke a lot. Suddenly, the phone rang. Shit.

"Kelly. Answer it." Karla said. "Daddy. Keep going. Don't stop." Kelly answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said, a bit shaken up from the act they're still committing their bodies to.

"Kelly, sweetie! How's your first day of summer break?"

"Hi Mommy!" Kelly responds. "We're doing fine. Daddy gave us a pizza, and we loved it!"

"I'm glad to hear that. This house sold super fast, so I'm staying out of town a bit longer to try and sell another one! I'll send y'all the money soon."

"Okay mom!"

"Can Daddy talk?"

"No, he's a bit sick. He's lost his voice, he said!"

"Okay, that's fine. I'm hoping we can enjoy at least a weekend as a family again this summer. You both are growing up so fast." I tapped her Kelly's shoulder.

"Kelly, get closer to me." Karla said.

"H-hey mommy? Can you hang on for a second?"

"Sure honey!"

With immense stroking force both of them began to kiss again, making me erupt all over their cute faces. It felt like it was boiling hot as I covered every inch of their face. It wasn't even inside them, and I felt absolutely satisfied with the end result if my moan wasn't enough to tell. Kelly picked the phone back up.

"Sorry about that, momma. Is there anything else you wanted to check on?"

"That sounded like your father moaning. Is he okay?"

"Yeah! He's just had a busy day and sat down on the couch." Kelly motioned to me to sit on it.

"Okay, dears. You both have a wonderful rest of your night with your father, and tell him I love him!" She made a kissing noise.

"Okay, momma! Love you lots!" Kelly made one back and then hung up. I'm still hard as a rock. Both the girls came up to me, tongues out as they began panting.

"Daddy. We want more. No. I need more!" Kelly said. "Do what you did to her but to me!"

"Yeah, Daddy. Show her how much of a real slut she is. She's calling me that yet she's begging for what she made fun of me for." I take the two close and have them lick my shaft from the sides. "Daddy… I love you a lot."

"Me too… I don't want momma to ever come home. We're your wives now!"

I smiled at my two wonderful girls as they began to carefully lick at my stick. Laying back, I let them do whatever they want. I can feel another climax about to happen. I grab their heads and hold them close as I let out another orgasm into their mouths, shoving it in Kelly's for a few seconds, then Karla's. Both got a good meal of pizza, and dessert in the form of some cream.

"Are we good girls?" I nodded.

"If this is good. Let's never be bad again!" I cradled the both of them in my arms as I hummed a lullaby for them to slowly fall asleep.

"Good girls."


End file.
